


Touch For The Starving

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he's a little shy, first work for otayuri ohohoh watch out, just some sweet stuff, yuri is learning to take compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Yuri isn't all too good at taking compliments, but that doesn't really ever stop Otabek from trying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao it's almost four a.m. so if this sucks don't be afraid to throw something at me. this is my first work for this pairing, i was working on something longer but upon realizing that i couldn't finish it tonight i panicked and wrote short and sweet fluff. i know there;s discourse with this ship but i'm gonna try and avoid it and i will probably be writing more in the future so possibly watch out (solnyshko is small sun in russian so u can kno that before u read)

“You have such nice hair.”

It’s soft, has a tone of marveling to it. It’s quiet, and echoes barely through the walls of their hotel room.

“You always say that,” Yuri replies, holding back a yawn as he turns his head where it has been on the pillow so his left cheek is resting on it, even though he’s on his stomach, splayed out on the bed like a cat leaving not a lot of room for Otabek. When Yuri catches eye contact with Otabek, he can’t help but smile a little. The movement of his head has it so his hair is flopping into his face. Otabek smiles and tucks it back behind his ear. He can see Yuri’s eyes completely now and they’re soft and tired and content.

“You have such nice eyes.”

“No,” Yuri protests, though it’s weak. Otabek quirks a little smile, leans over and kisses Yuri’s shoulder, then his neck, his cheek. He stops at his lips.

“Yes,” he argues. He watches Yuri’s eyes dart to his lips, then back up to his eyes. “Take a compliment, Yura,” he goes on softly, his breath ghosting Yuri’s lips. Yuri smiles softly and presses forwards for a soft, chaste kiss.

“Stop complimenting me so much, Beka,” Yuri shoots back.

“You should hear how much I compliment you in my head,” Otabek tells Yuri, taming a few strands of hair that fall into Yuri’s face as he rolls over to face Otabek. 

“Keep them there,” Yuri tells him, looking at him intently with a little gleam in his eye.

“I can’t help if some of them come out,” Otabek says, carding through Yuri’s hair, toying with the longer strands. “And sometimes I do like to watch you blush when I tell you how beautiful you look on the ice, how absolutely breathtaking you are.”

Yuri blushes and groans, burying his face in Otabek’s chest. Otabek smiles widely and cups the back of his head, kissing the top of it.

“You can’t just say stuff like that,” Yuri says, though it’s muffled from where he’s trying to hide against Otabek’s chest.

“Why not?” Otabek hums, nuzzling into the top of Yuri’s head.

“It just… feels weird.”

“Maybe if I say it more it won’t,” Otabek muses.

“Beka,” Yuri groans, nudging him with his knees. Otabek smiles.

“Okay, okay,” Otabek sighs. “I’ll stop. Only for tonight.”

“Promise?” Yuri mumbles.

“Can I just say one last thing?”

“Can I put a word count limit on it?”

“One last thing, Yura, one last thing,” Otabek proposes softly.

“What is it?” Yuri asks after a pause.

“I’m proud of you. And how far you’ve come. And you did look beautiful on the ice today and I think you’ll do wonderful tomorrow. You’re stunning, and watching you skate is a privilege.”

A soft, tender kiss to Yuri’s head.

“There, I’m done,” Otabek announces. Yuri squirms in his arms and pokes his head up, his hair in just slight disarray. 

“You think so?” 

It’s quiet. It’s soft. Otabek knows how Yuri works by now, after being together with him for about a year. He knows how much Yuri loves praise, but sometimes he squirms when he hears it because he doesn’t really know how to take it. Sometimes he just hesitates though, like right now. He doesn’t fully take it, but he lets the possibility of taking it drift. Otabek smiles and nods.

“Of course, solnyshko,” he murmurs in reply. Yuri looks up at him, all hopeful and open and loving. It’s nice, being looked at like that. It’s nice being able to look at someone like that.

“We should sleep now,” Otabek says, gathering Yuri just a little tighter in his arms. “Long day tomorrow,” he goes on. Yuri just nods and snuggles back into that comfortable spot under Otabek’s chin. Otabek takes a breath and sighs, his hand coming back up to stroke through Yuri’s hair.

“Beka?” Yuri says, muffled and quiet.

“Hm?” 

“I love you.”

Otabek smiles, and he can tell that Yuri is doing the same.

“I love you too, Yuri."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me all about it friend!! i know it was wicked short but i just had to do something with this pairing. tell me what you'd like to see and tell me what you'd like!! did i succeed in making you go 'awwwww'???? let me know!! i hope all of you are doing well, thank you so much for reading <333


End file.
